Dance Revolution
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. yaoi, JK Joey spots Kaiba in a dance club and is determined to help loosen the CEO up. Not a fic based on DDR game, but a fic about dance, music, and having fun! Rated T only for the mild suggestive dancing.


**YUGIOH**

Dance Revolution

narr: This story has nothing to do with the DDR arcade game, but it has everything to do with dance. This was a real fun fic for me. I was inspired by this, after listening to my JRock theme songs from both my Gravitation and Yugioh CDs. I was in fact listening to those songs the whole time I typed this. So if you really want to know the songs I listened to that spurred my inspiration, I listed them at the end of this story. It's a one-shot, yaoi K/J. Joey sees Kaiba in a dance club and is determined to help loosen the CEO up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The crowd was riveting to the fast-paced music blaring in the heated club that night. Joey had scrounged up enough money to be able to go with his friends that Friday night, and was having the absolute time of his life.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Duke had all gone. There was a lot of fast paced dancing and drinking. Fortunately, Joey had some connections in his past to get him and his friends slipped in, despite their age.

Tea easily took up the dance floor with her sleek dance steps, and despite all the guys that were attracted to her form and moves, she stuck with Yugi....trying to teach him how to dance better, who was being very shy and nervous.

Tristan had found a girl to dance with, who was getting mad at him for his clumsiness and already stepping on her feet once. Duke was almost as graceful as Tea, and just about as feminine, too. He must have had ten girls crowded around him. As for Joey, he was easily making a fool of himself on the floor....but he didn't care, as long as he had the time of his life. He was dancing with just about anyone and anything that came up to him, man or woman. Even though he played the macho guy around Tristan, he was so enthralled with being out in a place he normally couldn't afford....he didn't care.

And Joey's moves actually passed to be better than expected, for anyone watching. Even though he lacked the grace of a dancer, as long as he did his dirty dance routine....it seemed to work out just fine. That moment, he was dancing with both a guy and a girl, playing the sandwich in the middle. That's when he looked over at the bar, thinking of getting another drink....and saw something (or someone) he never thought he'd see in a place like this.

At a table not far from the bar, he was sure it was him....Seto Kaiba. But then, with people walking around him and the darkness of the bar, he wasn't entirely sure. There was someone else at the table with him, too.

Joey felt he should probably just ignore it, and enjoy himself. But for some reason when it came to Kaiba....he was a guy Joey just couldn't ignore. He had to see for sure if it was really him. Regrettably to the other two, Joey broke off from his dance with them, and began to drift off the dance floor, his eyes still fixed at the table.

Sure enough, it was him....he was positive, now. Joey still couldn't hear his voice, he wasn't wearing a trench coat that screamed 'Seto Kaiba', and he could still only see him from behind....but he was still sure it was him. And boy, did he look on edge. Kaiba's back looked so stiff, it could make a rock look more bendable.

The other guy he was with however, seemed very relaxed and was enjoying himself. The man picked up his tall drink with an umbrella in it, took a sip, and put it down....calmly talking to Kaiba, as if this atmosphere was nothing new at all to him. Joey wasn't sure, but had a feeling this was some kind of set-up.

Suddenly the man excused himself, got up, and headed to the restroom....a smile never leaving the man's face. As the man headed away, Joey took this opportunity to approach and see what was going on. As he did, he could now see the side view of Kaiba's face. Once the other guy was gone, the hard chiseled look on Kaiba's face seemed to finally crack a bit, showing the stress he had been trying to keep from his features....the rest of his form began to look even more tense, if that was possible. Kaiba even took in a couple calm breaths, as if he was trying to control a moment of hyperventilation from coming on.

Joey came up from behind, and gently placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder, saying, "Hey Kai...."

That was as far as Joey got to say, before Kaiba instinctively moved like lightning, forcing Joey face-first to the ground next to his chair, pinning him....Kaiba looking coldly down at him. "Hey...!!" Joey blurted out.

The instant Kaiba realized who it was and what he did, he immediately let him go. Kaiba's look of confusion and stress quickly changed to his mask of indifference, once again. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, not expecting to run into Joey. Immediately, Kaiba began to look around....Joey could only guess to see if the rest of the group was here, as well.

Joey pulled himself up and dusted off his pants. "I was about to ask you the same thing, before you pulled that Judo move on me." Joey also noticed for a change a dog joke wasn't involved. He assumed Kaiba was probably just too stressed-out for his normal jabs.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me, mutt." Well, so much for the lack of dog comments. Kaiba actually felt bad for making that move on Joey, and normally that wouldn't have happened....but this whole atmosphere had him practically climbing the walls. Of course, the last thing he would ever do was apologize to anyone. If Joey got hurt from that....then Joey probably deserved it, anyway.

Kaiba then turned away, adding, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm trying to deal with a client."

"In 'here'??" Joey asked.

Kaiba gave a smirk, replying, "Don't ask. For the last 1/2 hour, I've been trying to figure out myself how I ended up here." Slipping back in his seat, Kaiba leaned back in his chair, adding, "Somehow this person managed to convince me to have a meeting here. I should have never agreed to that stupid dare...."

Joey smiled at that....when it came to a challenge, Kaiba always did have trouble backing down from one. This client must have studied Kaiba a great deal. 'Of course, that's why he chose to come here!' Joey realized.

"You look pretty stressed-out, Kaiba....I mean, more than normal. You don't really 'like' this kinda scene, do ya?" Joey asked.

"You figured that out all by yourself? And here I've always called you brainless. I suppose it's possible to have a small fraction of a brainstem even in your head." Kaiba muttered.

Joey scowled but kept from trying to attack him, for the moment. If he did that, he'd never get his point across. So instead, Joey answered, "Well you know, if this place stresses you out so much, why don't you have a drink or two? You know....loosen yourself up, some?"

Kaiba glanced back over at him. "Never mind....I take that back, you 'are' brainless." At that, Joey began to growl. "Wheeler, I'm with a business client, involving a merger. I need every bit of my brain cells in place without them being dulled by drinking. Infact, it's probably what he's hoping I'll do."

"Naw....I think he's just hoping you're so stressed, you'll snap. And believe me, you're almost there. You need to seriously relax." Joey said.

"I'll relax when I'm out of here." Kaiba said. Then allowing himself a sigh and a moment to once again let his guard down....even in front of Joey, he rubbed his head, muttering, "I probably shouldn't even stay, but I'm not going to back down....he's not going to win this."

Joey suddenly came up with an idea, and grinned. "Then maybe you should beat him at his own game."

Kaiba was intrigued, and looked over at Joey, wondering what his idea was. "What do you mean?"

Flashing that famous Joey smile, he said, "The guy obviously thinks you aint comfortable here, right? Well, if you can fool him that you are....then the guy will be the one to back down in here....and you win."

Kaiba crossed his arms, asking, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

Joey then brought his hand down for Kaiba to take, asking, "You wanna dance?"

"Not entirely.....no." Kaiba automatically answered. Then raising an eyebrow, he asked, "You don't honestly mean I dance with 'you', do you?"

"Would you rather dance with someone you don't know and would probably paw all over you, or dance with someone you know? Besides....how bad do you really wanna beat this guy?" Joey asked.

"And what makes you think I need your help to do it?" Kaiba asked, coldly.

"Kaiba, I aint gonna pretend you're not the genius you always boast about being, but face it....this is 'not' your scene. But it 'is' my scene. Just once, lemme help you take some guy down....okay?" Joey suggested.

Kaiba paused, turning towards the bathroom to see he wasn't out yet. Joey noticed the look, adding, "He's probably taking his time on purpose to make you sweat out here. You really gonna take that from him?"

"So where's the rest of the geek squad?" Kaiba asked, still facing the bathroom, even though his mind was now clearly on something else.

"Yeah....you're right, they're here. They're out on the dance floor, somewhere. Don't worry about it, though. I'll tell them what the deal was later, if they ask." Joey answered, assuming Kaiba asked since he had his reputation to keep, especially in front of those that knew him. Dancing with Joey was probably not helpful in keeping his heir of disinterest around people, after all.

"....as if I could careless what they think on anything." Kaiba said, which Joey was sure he said to keep face, as well.

After another moment of blankly staring at the men's room in rising frustration, Kaiba's hand finally rose taking Joey's hand....to Joey's surprise and delight. 'He's agreeing to it! Oh, yes! This is going to be sooo cool!!' Joey thought.

Kaiba rose from his seat, tossing his casual blue trench coat onto the chair to keep from getting overheated on the dance floor, as Joey led him there.

Kaiba wasn't exactly sure what went into his mind to accept Joey's ridiculous suggestion, but before he knew it, Joey had pulled him to the dance floor with the flashing lights and fast music. Kaiba could no longer hide the look of fear from his eyes and he instantly became stiff as a board.

Joey gave a smile....poor Kaiba. He grabbed Kaiba's shoulders and shook them a bit. "Come man, relax....loosen up. There aint no cameras or people here noticing who you are, right now. You made yourself look casual enough atleast, so you aint screaming Kaiba Corp for a change. Don't worry about everyone around you....just have fun. You aint got nutt'n to prove, here."

Kaiba instinctively nudged his hands away, showing Joey his normal cold attitude, and also seemed confused....like he was wondering why he agreed to this. Joey tried something different. "Look, I suck at dancing probably even worst than you.....there's no way I can show you up. I'll show you. You just stand there for a minute, and I'll dance around you, okay?"

Kaiba didn't answer, and Joey shook his stuff doing an almost erotic dance around him, causing Kaiba's eyes to widen, with an emotion flashing through them that Joey had never seen and wasn't able to identify. Joey then had his back face Kaiba and gently rubbed against him in his dance, trying to encourage him to join him, adding, "Come on....you want that guy to come out and see you having a good time, don't you? He sees that, I guarantee he'll be rethinking his plans...."

Kaiba backed up a step. Joey turned around, and took his hands, trying to dance with him again. Kaiba forced himself to try, but was still very stiff. Joey moved himself closer, whispering in his ear, "Come on, Kaiba....I know you can do this. You can do anything. Do you have any idea how jealous I am of you....and not cuz of yer money, but cuz everything you do you always kick ass at. Show me that Kaiba blood of yours. Come on, I dare ya...."

Kaiba looked away at the moment, feeling a strange blush come onto him as Joey came so close, feeling Joey rubbing up against him erotically....and began to move. Finally, he was starting to loosen up, repeating Joey's erotic movements as they danced to the rhythm. Joey took the chance at glancing over at Kaiba's face. His face was still turned away, a slight blush actually showing on his face, his eyes 1/2 lidded and twitching a bit, as if in conflict.

Joey smiled....he never saw such a look on the CEO's face before. It had to be the most human he ever saw him. And Joey knew....Kaiba was actually starting to enjoy himself. Joey then gave a laugh, not at Kaiba....a laugh of enjoyment over the moment, as he gave a spin, then pulling Kaiba closer again, trying to match the rhythm since it was more of an upbeat dance than a slow dance that Kaiba was finally starting to handle.

And Joey couldn't believe it....after ten minutes, that guy still wasn't out, yet. Either the guy got really sick, or he was really trying to make Kaiba tense....which was more likely. But after those ten minutes of dancing to random songs, Kaiba was really showing signs of enjoying himself....Joey even caught Mr. tight-ass smiling slightly.

Joey also caught sight of some of his friends. Though Duke was still dancing, not noticing a thing....Tristan, Tea, and Yugi had all stopped dancing for the moment to just gawk at him and Kaiba in total shock. Tristan even made some comment about 'if he only had a camera', reading his lips. Joey smiled....he couldn't blame them. He never thought Kaiba would even agree to this, and he got him to actually loosen up to have, dare he say....fun??

Finally after 15 minutes, Joey noticed the guy finally came out of the bathroom, grabbing another drink from a wandering waitress, with a big cocky grin on his face. He practically danced over to the table to meet Kaiba and was shocked to not see him there, but even more shocked to see his trench coat there....meaning Kaiba didn't yet leave.

Looking around the area, he finally looked onto Kaiba dancing with Joey and having a blast. The guy looked more than horrified....he looked outright terrified. Joey was right, the guy hoped to wind Kaiba up in an unfamiliar scene so much, he'd crack. But he didn't count on his friends to lend him a hand.

Joey muttered, "Kaiba....the guy's back." But Kaiba didn't answer, probably didn't hear from the music being so loud. Joey decided, 'Well, this guy tried to make Kaiba sweat it out.... now he can wait and sweat a bit.'

Kaiba was so engrossed in the moment with Joey, he wasn't even paying attention that the guy had come out of the bathroom. Something about being so close to Joey, and rubbing up against each other, he could no longer think of anything else but the heat from Joey all over him. He had never felt such a moment of pleasure. Quickly the stress he had felt from the chaos around him slipped away....and all that was left was the two of them.

Kaiba glanced up and his eyes connected with Joey's, both of them smiling. But Kaiba couldn't hold the stare, and quickly looked away again, a hint of redness once again showing up on his face.

Joey finally came close, muttering in his ear, "Your guy's finally out, Kaiba....let's give him show, what do you say?"

This time Kaiba heard it, barely glancing for a moment in the direction of his table to see the guy, but not long enough for him to see that Kaiba noticed him. Kaiba then nodded, and the two gave their hardest on this next dance. The moves Joey made took Kaiba's breath away. He was enjoying himself so much, he was having trouble even wanting to pull away to go back to that annoyance of a guy. As the guy watched them dance, he took his seat, collapsing his head into his hands, feeling his plan had been ruined....he was sure he could break the mighty CEO in the right (or should he say wrong) atmosphere.

"No....it made no sense. Everything pointed to him hating this kind of place. How could I be so wrong? Could he be the type of person who could easily adjust to any kind of surrounding, after being in it for a certain amount of time? If I don't get a good deal out of this, the company will have my job!" The guy muttered to himself, miserably.

Joey was breathless....when Kaiba finally loosened up, Joey realized his dance partner could probably be just as good on his feet as someone like Tea. The spins he did with Joey, the dips, the foot movement....Kaiba's moves were flawless, he was absolutely incredible. If only this couldn't be the last dance....if only he could drag Kaiba out here more often.

Finally the dance ended, and they broke apart....Kaiba breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping down his neck. Joey couldn't resist him. He moved up and kissed Kaiba on the lips. Kaiba's eyes widened, taken back. Joey just gave a smirk, eyeing towards his table playing like it was all part of the act. Kaiba then glanced at the table and back at Joey, giving a devilish sneer. Literally sweeping Joey off his feet, Kaiba gave Joey a full lip lock, his tongue entering Joey's mouth becoming quickly tongue tied.

Joey gladly returned the kiss, though blushing....never actually kissing a guy before in his life....especially like this. Boy, was he going to have some explaining to do with the guys, after tonight. Kaiba ended the kiss, giving a confident smirk down at his dance partner, then pulled him back up to a stand. After a second's pause, he finally broke away from Joey....leaving Joey feeling a little empty and lacking, now that Kaiba was gone.

Kaiba approached the table, and looked down at his miserable client. He calmly said, "I hope you didn't have to wait long. You took so long in the bathroom, I got bored." Kaiba now took his seat looking now as calm and casual as if he was back in his office. "Well, if you're ready....we can now finish this."

The man now stood, saying, "My apologies, Mr. Kaiba....but I'm beginning to think that maybe you're right, after all. This is definitely no place for such a meeting. May we please delay this meeting until tomorrow?"

"Hmph....whatever. Then I guess I'll see you later, Monoke. As for when, you'll have to take that up with my secretary." Kaiba answered.

"Er....are you coming?" Monoke asked him, noting Kaiba wasn't following him out of the club, still remaining in his seat.

At that, Kaiba gave a smirk. "No....I don't think so. Now that I'm done with you, I'm off of work. Maybe I'll get a drink before I go."

Monoke hid his frustration the best he could, and bowed in respect before taking a hasty leave.

Kaiba ordered a drink from a passerby waitress, taking a sip. Then with a grin, he gave an evil laugh....he won. It was odd that he actually had Joey's help to take this man down....but he had to admit, the mutt came through. Kaiba was now sitting in this chaotic dance club and felt perfectly relaxed, something he couldn't imagine doing 20 minutes ago.

As he sat at his table, Kaiba licked his lips thinking of that last kiss. He then downed his drink and put the empty glass on the table. At the same time, another drink glass was also put down on the table, next to his own. Kaiba glanced up to see Joey looking down at him from a standing position.

"I see the guy split....all taken care of?" Joey asked.

Kaiba nodded to him. "You were correct....he was trying to get a field advantage, and it didn't work for him. He ran."

"So....what now?" Joey asked.

"I really need to be getting back to Mokuba. He's home waiting for me." Kaiba told him.

Joey nodded. "Well, now that the guy's gone....maybe one more dance before you go?"

Kaiba glanced up at him from his seat. "You mean dance with you, without doing it as an advantage for me?"

"Would it hurt that much?" Joey asked.

Kaiba's mind already told him to turn Joey down....he had a reputation to hold, after all. But after the buzz drifted through his head from that drink he just had, he felt he wanted this last dance. He enjoyed himself so much, did he really want to end it like this, by just walking away?

"Fine." Kaiba answered. He stood adding, "After all....I suppose you did originally offer the suggestion. It's the least I could do." Another save face, blaming it on something else, anything else than doing it for actual enjoyment of Joey's company.

They once again drifted onto the dance floor. Kaiba was even looser than he was before, as the buzz from the drink effected him, somewhat. He couldn't remember the last time he actually had this much....fun. His hands all over Joey was heaven, and rubbing up against him like he was, was becoming frustrating....making his pants tighter and his hunger beginning to demand for more.

The dance was over quicker than they hoped. As their eyes locked on each other, they both reflected the same message....neither actually wanted Kaiba to leave. "You sure you don't want another drink? What's a little while longer?" Joey asked, hoping to get him to stay.

And he was so tempted to. But Kaiba knew....if he had one more drink, he wasn't going to leave, not until it was way passed the point of regretting it. No....he was not going to make a fool of himself like that. He had to get out of here, now. "Sorry, Mutt....my brother comes first."

Kaiba turned away, and Joey grabbed his sleeve. "Yeah....I get that. So then maybe, you know....we could do this again sometime, when you're not working....mebbe...."

"We'll see." He smirked, and headed to his table, taking his blue trench coat and finally leaving the bar.

Joey had no idea if such a day was ever going to come for him again. But he was hopeful, and clung to the one day he would once again have the time of his life....when another night like this would finally come, and Kaiba would once again meet him on the dance floor.

END

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

narr: Here are the songs I listened to, while making this story. Having fast-beat music blaring in my ears while typing out this story really helped set the mood of them actually being in a dance club while this is taking place. Also note....the songs in parenthesis were my 'best guess' on the name, since some song titles were in fact labeled in Japanese. If someone knows the name in English, feel free to e-mail me and let me know, and I'll be sure to correct them.

Gravitation: Spicy Marmalade, Blind Game Again, Seven Days, Blade, (Awakabra), Blood, Ballad, No! Virtual, Easy Action, Rockin' Station, The Range Beat, Shining Collection, Sleepless Beauty.

Yugioh: Voice, ('Come Take My Hand' - opening song to the Japanese first season of the Yugioh series.)

The Gravitation songs can be all obtained from both Vocal Collections. The Yugioh songs can both be obtained from Yugioh Vocal Duel.


End file.
